1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device communicable with a scanning device and a non-transitory storage medium storing a scan program executable by a computer of the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of application programs that can be executed by an image processing device such as a personal computer (PC) can call a driver of a device by use of an application programming interface (API). The image processing device provides an output to the driver of the device during execution of the program and performs various operations such as printing using a printer communicable with the image processing device.